As an operation on a touch panel mounted to an information processing apparatus, a variety of operations such as a flick operation, a swipe operation, a touch operation and the like have been known. The flick operation is an operation for scrolling a display image displayed on the touch panel in accordance with movement of an operation element such as a finger and scrolling the display image by a predetermined amount even after the operation element is separated from the touch panel. The swipe operation is an operation for scrolling a display image displayed on the touch panel in accordance with movement of the operation element such as a finger and stopping the scroll at timing at which the operation element is separated from the touch panel. That is, the display image displayed on the touch panel is scrolled in a similar manner in the flick operation and the swipe operation until the operation element is separated from the touch panel. However, after the operation element is separated from the touch panel, the display image is displayed in a different manner in the flick operation and the swipe operation in accordance with an operation of the operation element at the time of the separation. For this reason, in order to detect whether an operation on the touch panel is the flick operation or the swipe operation, a variety of algorithms have been suggested. For example, in related art, when an operating speed immediately before the operation element is separated from the touch panel is equal to or smaller than a set speed, it is determined that the operation on the touch panel is the swipe operation.
According to the technology disclosed in related art, it is possible to determine the swipe operation to some extent. However, even when a user intends the swipe operation, there are cases where the operating speed is faster than the set speed immediately before the operation element is separated from the touch panel. In this case, even though the user intends to perform the swipe operation, it is determined that the operation on the touch panel is the flick operation, so that an operation coinciding with the user's intention cannot be performed.